Fuego
by Moon Erebos
Summary: [...] —Nos veremos en Hellheim, que Hela los abrace y les de el sufrimiento que se merecen [...]


**4/13**

Advertencia: Muerte de personaje, tal vez pero poco probable no sea apto para algunas personas.

* * *

 **Fuego**

Nadie lo esperaba.

La aldea había estado por años en total paz una vez se deshicieron del enclenque hijo del Jefe en una nevada, fue bastante fácil la verdad. Con Stoik fuera y Gobber ocupado por tonterías en la forja sólo tomó unos minutos abandonar al menor a su suerte en las montañas heladas lejos de todos como un sacrificio a las criaturas que se aventuraban a aterrorizar la aldea. Cuando no regresó pensaron que los pocos dragones que no habían desaparecido por la temporada de apareamiento lo habían devorado o bien que murió bajo la inclemencia del tiempo.

Mentirle al Jefe fue lo difícil, a pesar de que Hiccup era una deshonra como líder el hombre amaba a su hijo con locura, era lo único que le quedaba de su esposa y tenía vagas esperanzas de que lo convertiría en un verdadero vikingo con el tiempo. A pesar de que había pasado semanas fuera, semanas desde que el niño fue dejado por sus congéneres, ordenó una exhaustiva búsqueda en las montañas. Hiccup era inteligente se repitió una y otra vez, Hiccup habría sido capaz de encontrar refugio y realizar uno de sus extraños inventos, no importaba que solo tuviera 9 años Stoik confiaba en las habilidades de autopreservación del menor.

Pero luego de días y días de búsqueda la esperanza murió, encausada también por la voz de su hermano Spitelout que susurraba maliciosamente que no perdiera el tiempo con eso, que debía preocuparse por proveer a su gente y conseguirse una nueva esposa, un nuevo heredero o dejar que su sobrino tomase el puesto.

Nadie se lo esperaba.

Los años pasaron y Stoik aún guardaba el luto por su hijo, fue fácil para su sobrino Snotlout tomar el poder seducido por la lengua venenosa de su padre atacar a un hombre débil por la pérdida de la única familia directa que tenía, deslizarse entre las sombras y darle el golpe de gracia como una sabandija que ataca al enemigo de espaldas. Nadie se opuso al cambio de poder pues habían visto como el líder se había vuelto débil ante la pérdida, habían sido arrasados por dragones y atacados por drakkars enemigos sin obtener una orden de defenderse dejados a la deriva por el dolor. Por supuesto, años después se arrepentirán de no haber defendido a su líder pues sería el único capaz de controlar la situación, el único capaz de razonar con la bestia que había despertado en el corazón del más débil, el olvidado y odiado Hiccup.

El mismo que con mirada fría y una expresión sedienta de sangre comanda a los dragones a acabar con sus miserables vidas montado en el lomo de la bestia más sanguinaria que habían conocido jamás: un _Furia Nocturna_. Todos gritan su nombre y lloran, suplican por clemencia mientras inútilmente atacan a los poderosos dragones que queman y desgarran la carne humana sin piedad.

El enorme dragón negro permanece en calma sobrevolando sin inmutarse ante los gritos ni las lanzas, el humano en su lomo simplemente sonríe con oscura satisfacción disfrutando de su venganza. Disfruta del fuego y la sangre, disfruta de los gritos; disfruta del calor que emana su dragón preparado para darle la muerte más horrible a los hombres responsablemente directos de abandonarle aquel frío invierno.

—Debo agradecerles, sin embargo —dice balanceando entre sus manos una espada larga hecha de fuego. El terror que invade los cuerpos de los ahora ancianos no parece calmar la furia en los ojos verdes, verdes como la muerte misma.

—De no ser por ustedes no habría encontrado a Toothless —ellos no entienden de qué habla, no comprenden a quién se refieren y mucho menos como el enclenque se había convertido en el alto y poderoso hombre que ahora camina hacia ellos con la parsimonia de una fiera que desea el sabor del miedo en la carne que va a probar.

—Nos veremos en Hellheim, que Hela los abrace y les de el sufrimiento que se merecen —susurra alargando la espada hacia ellos, la sonrisa suave casi tierna deslizándose por sus labios mientras el _Furia Nocturna_ se alza sobre su cabeza extendiendo las alas en todo su esplendor luciendo mucho más grande de lo que realmente es y más peligroso de lo que alguna vez imaginaron.

Todo el cuerpo reptiliano brilla en un azul brillante mientras su boca se llena de una luz de similar color que pronto saben se trata de fuego, un fuego totalmente diferente al de los dragones que reducen el pueblo a cenizas. De nada les sirve rogar, lo saben, pero aún así se tienden a los pies del humano rogando por sus patéticas vidas; indiferente a sus súplicas Hiccup baja la espada y el dragón dispara carbonizándolos en un parpadeo.

Hiccup observa a los cuerpos con satisfacción que pronto es reemplazada por la desazón de que su sufrimiento fue poco y su muerte demasiado lenta.

— _Humanos aún_ —sesea el dragón en su oreja lamiendo su cuello.

— _Sí_ —murmura recobrando su sonrisa. Aún había humanos que no habían muerto, aún quedaban pueblos que vivían en relativa paz ajenos a la furia de los dragones, a su hambre y su sed de sangre.

Hiccup regresa a montar su lomo acariciando bajo los apéndices auditivos arrancándole un ronroneo gutural que envía a su vez un ramalazo de placer por su espalda. Nadie se lo esperaría, nadie vería venir el fuego que daría inicio a la era de los dragones.


End file.
